


Fan Vid: Rae/Finn - The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first music video for My Mad Fat Diary.  Set to the Morrissey song "The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I get".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: Rae/Finn - The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get

[Rae/Finn: The More You Ignore Me](http://vimeo.com/87920158) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
